leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Illaoi/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * are an immense source of power. Don't fight without them. * inherit their target's current health. If making a is your goal, try whittling your opponent's health down a bit first to make killing the easier. * is best used to follow-up a strong engage or when being engaged upon. Be careful about being the first one into a fight. ;Playing Against * Illaoi's power is near her , killing them whenever possible will make it much easier to win a fight against Illaoi. * Remember that healing is more potent the lower her health, which makes her deceptively durable. * When your gets pulled out, fight back if you can. Any instance of damage to reduces the duration by 1 second. **Should you get hit by and don't necessarily wish to fight Illaoi for it, you can break the tether and dodge the first tentacle that spawns. Do not kill it immediately, instead simply wait by it for the remainder of the debuff. Assuming Illaoi doesn't chase you down, the tentacle will not take any further swings at you. This countermeasure not only prevents you from having to focus on dodging multiple tentacles over the course of the curse, but also prevents Illaoi from having more tightly clustered tentacles to abuse with any of her other abilities. * is Illaoi's strongest area of power, but it lasts 8 seconds. Avoiding or preventing Illaoi from attacking will waste her opportunity. **Avoid grouping up for to reduce the number of available to Illaoi. Playstyle ;Ability Usage * queue attack commands. Commanding an attack from a that is already performing an attack will make that strike again directly after it finishes its first attack. * and their bodies can both be damaged by the same instance of damage. Pairing with an area of effect damage dealer, such as , causes to effectively amplify damage to the target. * Damage dealt to the target of is redirected to the . As such, it is possible to kill the target if their health is reduced lower than the . Establishing the before engaging the fight can give you a means to finish your target off if they get out of your reach but do not break the tether. * , both active and dormant, can be targeted by . * While playing in the jungle, you would do well to use the time before the camps spawn to set-up at the first few camps you intend to clear. As well as increasing your damage output, they will also alert you when they're in combat with any would be invaders. * When you go into a fight remember to pull out the of the nearest enemy champion, then quickly activate to summon the maximum amount of , and immediately after start hitting the . * Sometimes a good defense is a good offense, try to pull out the enemy's near your turret and your . * AoE damage will be amplified for an enemy champ if he and his receive the damage at the same time. * Illaoi doesn't have hard CC or defensive abilities but is compensated for it with her incredible physical AoE damage and sustain, so a good pairing for her is a champ that has a lot of CC, can protect her from enemy damage, or deals good magic AoE damage, a few examples are: ** . His Q can stun enemies but needs a little coordination to do well. His W allows him to increases Illaoi's resistances, E permits him to protect her from projectile attacks and his ult gives a knock-up and a potent slow that is difficult to escape, and combines well with her ult. ** . His abilities dealt medium and constant magic damage, particularly his W. His ult is perfect to synchronise with Illaoi's ult. ** ** ** . His ult allows Illaoi to secure champ strikes for her ult and . This is less useful against champ with dashes or blinks. ** Runes * Attacking Spirits counts as champion hits, making a prime candidate on as she can easily proc it with . Items * You must buy one pair of boots to increase Illaoi's movement speed. ** You can upgrade it into if the enemy team has a lot of CC. ** Upgrade into if most of the damage that you receive is from basic attacks or abilities. * is one of Illaoi's core items as it provides: ** 300 health for her survivability. ** 50 AD, every of her basic abilities have good AD scalings. ** 20% CDR, this statistic is very important to Illaoi because most of her damage are from her abilities. ** The most important effect is the 30% armor reduction allowing her to deal more damage also against heavy armored champions. Illaoi can stack the effect very quickly to all enemy champs thanks of her and abilities. is another Illaoi's core item on part with as it provites: * for her survivability against AD champs and minions attacks. * allowing her to casting abilities more frecuently by solving mana issues. * 20% CDR, equal to this statistic is very important to Illaoi because most of her damage is from her abilities. * The 20 bonus movement speed is useful to move fast across your enemies or when you are escaping. * The most important effect is the Spellblade effect that creates an Icy Zone that scales with Illaoi's (damage) and (radius) and SLOWS every enemy in the zone by 30% allowing Illaoi's to easily hit her target, while also giving her another source of AoE damage. ** This effect synergizes well with armor reduction allowing Illaoi to stack it more quickly to all enemy champs. * can be a great fighter item to Illaoi as it provides: ** + 400 health for her survivaly and also stacks with Sterak's Fury. ** , on Illaoi this effect is very incredible as she has a high base attack damage at all levels, and her basic abilities and scale with total AD so they will have increased their damage. Also this will increase the bonus damage of Spellblade. ** The most important effect is the Sterak's Fury that generates an absorption shield equal of and another allowing Illaoi to survive a burst damage or a team fight and dealt an awesome damage. * Against champs considering to buy one or two of the next items: ** , give a great regeneration on your Health Regen and increases the healing effect of an to from of Illaoi's . Also gives 500 health, 55 magic resistance and 10% CDR. ** , protects Illaoi from an important spell either by burst damage or a heavy CC, gives 70 magic resistance, 300 healt and a good health regen. ** , is a good fighter option as it provides , 10 Armor penetration to increase Illaoi's damage and , a magic shield that scales with magic resistance to increases her survivality. It's very useful against burst magic damage. Don´t buy it if you buy . * Against champs considering to buy one or two of the next items: ** is great against basic attacks champions and gives a little bonus armor but you only will buy if the enemy team don't haves important CC to reduce or if them have CCs that is impossible to reduce. ** is an incredible option as it will reduce attack speed of enemy that attack you, gives a good portion of armor (60) and 500 health for her survivality. The critical reduction is useful against the ADC or critical champs ever more with and also it will affect critical strikes from abilities like . The active is useful for your as with you are scaping. ** is very useful against carrys with a high or just like or . ** is pretty useful if you need to run so much to escape or attack your target and gives a good initial damage. * is the best option if the enemy team focusing Illaoi first, as it will revive her after receive most of the damage of basic attacks and abilities as well of CC. This item leave 2 choices to the enemy team, attack Illaoi or ignore her however in these cases Illaoi or her team will probabily win the fight. * is a good item for its cooldown, damage, and lifesteal. It also makes Illaoi more survivable in teamfights. * is an execellent offensive choice as it will give more damage to your basic attacks and also scales with maximum health, both effects are AoE. Only buy it if you have enough health items and enough resistances or if your enemies don't kill you quickly. * For a more 1 vs 1 built try to buy this items: ** is good sustitute of if you want to focusing one target more effectively but remember that you won't have armor, mana, CDR and the Spellblade effect so try to compesate it with other items. ** gives you these statistics except Spellblade and is very helpful against . ** can be a good sustitude of Spellblade effect but the Rage effect will be useless if you already have . ** will be an excellent choice against magic damage with out lose damage. ** This choice is according the enemy team, , or . Counterpicks Most of power comes from her dominion of . Champions that can exploit or navigate the area are her elusive matchups. * Champions equipped with mobility like and can avoid her attacks in duels. ** Champions like and have the same advantage on top of being able to fight durable opponents. * Champions with zone control like and can directly battle her in area control. de:Illaoi/Strategie Category:Champion strategies Category:Illaoi